


Prayer01 ♡60 HEALTH; Normal

by 13ineedpills13



Series: 祈りは空っぽ - Inori Wa Karappo - Prayer Is Empty [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angel/Human Relationships, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Atheism, Based on a Vocaloid Song, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Illnesses, M/M, Major Illness, Prayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13ineedpills13/pseuds/13ineedpills13
Summary: Simeon knew something all humans withered like flowers someday.He knew your end was drawing near as well.But could he handle seeing you slowly melt away into the bedsheets of your hospital bed, with nothing he could do?---Based off Nulut's song called; Empty Prayer.This will become a 4-5 part series, if I have the motivation of writing that is.No, reader doesn't have the corona virus lolReader is male.
Relationships: Main Character/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Series: 祈りは空っぽ - Inori Wa Karappo - Prayer Is Empty [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789252
Kudos: 19





	Prayer01 ♡60 HEALTH; Normal

By far, the thing Simeon hated the most about being a guardian angel was the fact that he couldn't intervene with a human's life directly. What was the point of protecting and guiding them if you couldn't make any main effect on their lives? What was the purpose then? With each human that he was assigned to take care of, the end result was all the same. The person would die in some way, and he could do nothing to stop it. 

And that hurt him the most. For years, he was forced to watch most of these beautiful flowers wither under a mere fifty years, it didn't help that Michael always put him to the hardest cases as well. One was born in a country of chaos and died in their twenty fourth birthday when a missile hit their house, one got polio and lost her legs when she was twelve, and one got executed for a crime he didn't commit when he was thirty two. In all of the years he worked as a Guardian Angel, he felt pain every single time. He considered retiring early and get a job at the local daycare that educated little angels until they were old enough to fly, but Michael talked to him about this and told him that they needed him in this job. He did his job with honesty and saw the glimmer of light that stood inside each human's soul and with his work, he brought it even forward. 

These humans lived their lives and never gave up on this stupid road called "life", all thanks to his indirect protection and guidance. But with years, he began losing the motivation to work. He felt empty whenever he saw the next new-born human he was supposed to protect. The cycle was the same, get the new-born, take care of it, watch it grow, never directly intervene with it's life, and then make sure it's final moments are peaceful. But what about the humans who lived their entire lives with nothing but pain? What about the ones that were sick from the moment they were born.? 

What about the ones that fell victim to the cruel hands of fate and time, that streamed down in a hourglass like a palm-full of sand? Despite of the many losses he exprienced, each person's hour glass shattered someday. Even angels, they were immortal but they weren't invincible. And, as if nothing happened, those shattered glasses would reform and form a new hourglass for another person, the sand in itself slowly sliding to the bottom. The cycle repeated, oblivious to the countless cries and crushed spirits it caused. But Simeon knew that he had to let go after some time later. He had to get used to this cycle... 

But he just couldn't do it.

Simeon sighed as he watched your window from afar, getting the attention of the older demon by his side. A man with two pairs of wings that were black as the night sky, and scarlet eyes that could burn the purest of souls. The man he considered to be his brother, and the one who served as some kind of mentor to him in his younger days, when he started to work in the same job as him. The man he witnessed the tragic fall of... "Something wrong?" He asks, leaning onto the tree next to them slightly. The first two buttons of his black shirt were unbuttoned and his sleeves were rolled up, his waistcoat was hung on one of the branches of the tree they stood under.

"...It's just that... His health is deteriorating each day." Simeon says in a small voice that could barely be heard. His hair was a little disheveled from the stress he was under on, with a small flower bouquet he had in his hands, formed by daises and golden roses he grew in his backyard, up in the celestial realm. It explained the unnatural brightness and the calming energy that came off of it. He didn't like saying his thoughts directly, and he knew you weren't really into flower language. But you had your phone under your hand, so it should be fine. 

The hospital they stood next to had multiple buildings, this one was specifically built for patients to stay in. The other buildings included the ER, the main building, the building that had all those complicated machines with radiation signs (it stood pretty far away from everywhere else) and the conference building. At the center, there was a prayer room that had a small mosque in it. The roads that went through the big garden of the hospital were big enough for cars to roam around. The hospital was surrounded by walls, and right outside of the wall, stood a small building in blue that was the part of the hospital roughly 50 years ago. It was then turned into a school that basically gave education to the next employees of the hospitals...

He'd learn all this from coming here frequently to check up on how you were doing. You didn't know that he was your guardian angel, you simply assumed that he was the friend you've known in Devildom that wanted to see how you were doing. He wouldn't go inside and see you all the time. Sometimes, using his strength, he would turn invisible to the human eye and roam through the hallways, reaching your room and listening to your small conversations with the nurses. His chest would flutter at the sound of your laughter and your positivity, despite of this stupid disease that had your body in it's control. 

"Should I go up there and give this to him?" He asks his friend, clutching the bouquet tigher. It was wrapped around a white wrapping paper with a red ribbon tied into a bow. He lowers his head with a sorrowful expression, as if the cracks that were forming in your body physically hurt him. He is stripped away from his pain once the former morning star smacks his friend's back, and pushes him forward, making him stumble lightly. 

"This hesitation of yours makes you 25% more annoying than Satan." He says, with the chirps of the birds nearby and the sunny weather of this lovely city giving him a soft tone. The hospital's mostly white walls reflect the sunlight, giving Simeon's eyes an unpleasant sting. The holy light of the Celestial Realm was different than pure sun light. "Go there and give the bouquet to him, you never know when a human passes away."

 _But I would know_ , Simeon thinks. 

_I am his guardian..._

He looks back at his bouquet, then back at the old pride of the heavens. He slowly nods and mumbles a thank you before going through the automatic doors of the hospital from the main door, ignoring the unsettling calmness of the environment, the coughing of the people and the sirens of the ambulances passing by. All these humans looked very pathetic, he felt pity for the doctors. There were far too many patients... He re-considered the true meaning of his father's words: Be fruitful and multiply. But what would happen if the family was too poor? Everyone knew thst father helped all of his creations some shape or form... But did it really work? Why so many humans were losing their faith agganist their father? 

He turned his eyes away from the crying children and elderly people with pale faces, obviously having little time left on this earth. It was too painful for him to watch, he was too much a coward to think that you were going to end up like these people some day too. Whether those days were near or not. He walked through the long stairs, occasionally looking through the floor-to-ceiling windows on the left side of the hallway that looked at the front of the hospital. He could make out Lucifer's figure from here, the hospital was quite big. Since the sun was still out, the lights weren't lit up, giving this hole of pitiful souls an even more silent, unnerving atmosphere. There weren't many people in this area, it was the middle of the week after all. So not many people visited the lonely patients. He slowly feels his steps getting faster with each step he takes towards your room, in a hallway painted in a sick creamy colour and white. Your door was made from brown and polished wood, with the numbers 665 written on it.

"The angel's number..." The sighs and chuckles briefly, before knocking on the door and slowly opening it after hearing your "Come in". 

You were laying on the bed with an IV drip in your arm. The bag filled with the clear liquid was tied to a tall holder with wheels underneath, in case if you wanted to walk around. Your short hair was messy, and your eyes were a little more sunk than usual. But you were still hopeful. Even in that blue hospital attire and with your back being supported by a pillow with the hospital's logo all over it, you still looked bright as ever. The room's turned off lamp allowed the sunlight to come inside, creating an orange hue in the room because of the way the walls were painted. Your bed had many machines next to it, and your bed was adjusted so you could sit straight without any problems. There was a small fridge by your bed as well, it probably held your medication and water in it. It was hot after all. Simeon suddenly felt a very bad chill running down his spine, making his hands feel cold. 

It reeks of death and hopelessness in here, despite of your smiling face.

"...How have you been?" Simeon asks out of habit and sits down on the white, slightly stained chair with it's plastic wrapping stuck between the joints of the chair, the staff obviously didn't care. He could hear the faint sounds of a beeping monitor, and someone's coughs from outside, despite of the door being closed. He clutches tje bouquet in his hands tighter, repressing the urge to hug you close and bring you to the celestial realm right that instant, instead of seeing you like this. He sits straight with his legs awkwardly sticked together, the casual clothing he was wearing made it very awkward to move around, considering that he could still feel the weight of his wings when they were gone.

"...'m doing good... What's that?" Your voice comes off as quiet, falling into whispers and pathetic whines every so often. It was as if your vocal cords haven't been fully matured yet, and you were half asleep. He smiles, his façade of re-assuring smiles almost disappears when you say that. He slowly puts the bouquet on your lap, letting you touch the soft petals fondly. 

"A bouquet I made... I thought it would keep you company while I was away."

"Are you going somewhere?"

"I can't visit you everyday you know..." Simeon smiles at your heart-felt chuckle, between all this noise and suffocating smell of disinfectants and medicine. The wire of the IV shifts slightly when you bring your semi-numb arm towards the flowers to feel them fully. 

"...Thank you." You hug the bouquet tightly. "While you are away, I think about a lot of things... About what is going to happen to me. Am I going go heaven once I... You know what I'm abou to say, don't give me that look." You say at his worried expression and shake your head slowly. "I can't help but feel like I am making everyone... sad... with my state. And I think Diavolo deeply regrets not sending me back to the human world when he learned my condition." With a straight face, you mutter out these words. Though Simeon can tell that you were upset... distraught that you couldn't do anything to make the situation. 

"I completely rely on doctors to save me... Do you think I'll be more peaceful in hell, next to the brothers' side?" 

_No_ , he thinks.

_Stay with me..._

"...That is up to you, my..." He thinks of a nickname for a second. "My little dove."

"...I am not your lamb anymore?"

"You are different from the previous lambs I took care of before."

"Took care of?"

_Shit._

He said too much.  
"Not really... More like encountered. But I do mean it when I say that you are different. Your presence soothes me." 

"...You are really like a guardian." You say and turn at the window of your room, looking at the blue sky. He couldn't see what kind of face you were making behind your messy hair. The angel' eyes glint with intrest, but he didn't speak. "Sometimes, I wonder if you are mt guardian angel... Haha... As if such thing exists." You say and turn your eyes back at tour lap, not noticing Simeon's serious eyes. "Guardian Angels do exist." He says a little sternly. "You have one as well..."

"Then why isn't it protected me from all the things I encountered in this past decade and a half?" You say with the same stern tone. "Has it abandoned me, much like every single human I've known...? Don't come up with religious shit to me now, Simeon."

"You are talking to an angel. How can you say I'm lying?"

"...Will you shut up?"

"Will you pray with me if I say I'll shut up?"

"I'm not even christian..."

"Farher accepts prayers from every single one of his creations. He doesn't judge you depending on your beliefs." He says and looks away. "...Even if you stopped having faith in him..."

"...Fine." You say and let your usual smile crawl back to your face. "How do we do it?"

"Clasp your hands together and entertwine your fingers together like this." Simeon says and takes your cold hands in his gloved ones, putting your hands into the appropriate position. His hands were warm, even though his gloves. Maybe they weren't that thick like you thought. His heart raced as he touched your soft hands, even though they felt cold and lifeless, he was still happy to hold them. He considered showering them with kisses, put them on his own cheeks to warm them up, hold them until they were completely normal and warm again... He didn't know if you could hear his heart beat and notice his excitement from his slightly trembling hands, but he sure hoped not so. A small blush tool over his face, barely noticeable as he finished with positioning your hands together. "...Will you hold my hands longer after this?" You ask before he starts, giving him a small smile. 

Simeon's eyes widen at your words, but a huge, tall and cold refreshing wave of happiness come over him. "Of course." He says with a smile tugged on his lips. Both of you close your eyes.

"Let us pray." Simeon's clear, divine voice rings out. "Dear Heavenly Father, we pray for you to lift the pain and the suffering of those who are sick, just like your child in here, who calls out to you for salvation and cure. We ask the courage and the strength necessary to go through thiz tough time, and hope for our family and friends. I put my hopes and trust into you, through our Saviour Jesus Christ, Amen."

"...Amen." You open your eyes. 

This was the first time ever you actually prayed. 

The chance at the numbers on the heart monitor however, didn't seem very good.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment ur thoughts pls  
> I completely bulshitted that prayer by the way. I am not christian lol


End file.
